tentaciones: el jugador
by animal love
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho es el lanzador estrella de los Nacionales, es uno de los mejores jugadores dentro –y fuera- del campo. Y en este momento, el notorio chico malo quiere a Kagome Higurashi. Pero con sus exuberantes curvas y sarcásticas réplicas, la vivaz azabache es la clase de mujer con la que un hombre quiere asentarse… y eso es lo último que inuyasha necesita.


Temptation: the player

..

Inuyasha Taisho, lanzador estrella de los Nacionales, es uno de los mejores jugadores dentro –y fuera- del campo. Y en este momento, el notorio chico malo quiere a Kagome Higurashi. Pero con sus exuberantes curvas y sarcásticas réplicas, la vivaz azabache es la clase de mujer con la que un hombre quiere asentarse… y eso es lo último que Inuyasha necesita.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Hola chicas, primero que nada tengo que decir que esta historia es una adaptación que hice de un libro que me gusto mucho y espero que a ustedes también les guste… disfrutenn….

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Capitulo 1

Mientras kagome miraba el viejo almacén de envase de carne, seguían pasando por su mente destellos de la película hostal. De acuerdo con Sango el muy aclamado y exclusivo club, _cuero y encaje _donde solo se podía acceder con invitación era el lugar ideal. Pero observando las ventanas cementadas y las paredes del exterior llenas de grafiti y la luz débil que parpadeaba no muy lejos de allí, kagome pensaba que la mayoría de clientes de ese club deberían terminar en las noticias de la noche o en las listas de personas desaparecidas.

-no puedo creer que te dejara traerme aquí Sango, probablemente seremos presa de algún pervertido rico antes de la media noche-.

Kagome se enderezo el cinturón de cuero que tenía sobre la cintura, por encima de la falda y top rojo sangre que llevaba. Si, su atuendo era llamativo pero quizás eso ayudaría a que la policía identificara su cuerpo mas tarde.

Sango resoplo. –no sabes que tuve que hacer para conseguir las entradas para esta noche-. Agito las entradas en toda la cara de kagome. –además es tedioso ir a los mismos bares de siempre.

Por todo el alboroto que había alrededor de cuero y encaje parecería que era un lugar elegante, aunque por el nombre parecería un lugar de placer sexual para personas con intereses mutuos como el sadomasoquismo o dominación o algo asi.

¿Y si lo era? Bueno, de alguna manera todos los bares estaban relacionados con sexo después de todo, gente buscando salirse de su rutina, pasar un rato agradable con alguna persona que comparta tus mismos intereses y plática para luego ir a un lugar más privado a revelar sus más bajos instintos. Claro sin olvidar la parte del amanecer donde se evaporan como si de un vampiro renuente de sol se tratase.

-vamos quita esa cara de aguafiestas-dijo sango-. Hagamos algo divertido necesitamos liberarnos del estrés.

-emborracharnos-.

-y con suerte tirar un polvo- completo sango con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

La risa de Kagome despidió pequeñas nubles blancas de humo. –eso no arreglara mis problemas sango- dijo disfrutando por primera vez en la noche de el buen humor de su amiga.

-pero sin duda hará que los olvides momentáneamente-. Sonrió su amiga.

Casi correspondió a la sonrisa de su amiga. Por mucho que le gustara su trabajo y aunque estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar si la despidiesen lamentablemente no pagaba sus cuentas. Estaba hasta las narices de los préstamos estudiantiles que le quitaban una buena parte de su ingreso mensual. Ya detestaba su teléfono cuando veía un numero 800 llamando.

Cuadro sus hombros mirando de nuevo al edificio. –bien entremos, pero si este lugar es patético o alguien trata de matarme nos vamos ¿de acuerdo?-.

Sango asintió solemnemente –es un trato kag tranquila-. Sus tacones resonaban en el pavimento agrietado mientras se dirigían a lo que parecía ser la entrada principal, en esta estaba un hombre de la contextura de un luchador profesional con una ceñida camiseta negra.

-entrada.-gruño el hombre. –sango paso por delante de ella entregando el papel al hombre, este escaneo las entradas y también amas identificaciones para luego dejarlas pasar. Al parecer habían pasado los requisitos de edad y popularidad exigidos por el club.

Ambas pasaban los 23 ya no podían ser comparadas por adolescentes promiscuas. Suspiro. Envejecer apesta.

El primer vistazo que kagome dio al lugar la impresiono. Ningún pedazo daba impresión de que aquello fuese un almacén, quien diseño el lugar lo hizo bien.

La iluminación era tenue, pero no el tipo de iluminación cargada de humo donde no se podía distinguir el rostro de las personas, mesas largas rodeaban la pista de baile que tenía unas escaleras que serian mortales de bajar en estado de ebriedad, sofás rojo sangre decoraban las paredes de al fondo y una escalera caracol conducía al segundo piso donde porteros bloqueaban el piso superior.

Por lo que kagome podía distinguir parecía haber alcobas privadas, apostaría a que ocurría toda clase de travesuras en esos cubículos oscuros. Detrás de la escalera estaba un largo bar dirigido por ocho camareros, cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres mezclaban tragos y hablaban con los clientes. El lugar estaba lleno pero rozando lo respirable.

-esta será una noche que no olvidaremos te lo aseguro- le susurro sango en el oído.

Kagome solo sonrió dispuesta disfrutar lo que sea que la noche y cuero y encaje tenia que ofrecerle.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otro trago hizo camino por la garganta de Inuyasha Taisho. El alcohol lo hizo cerrar los ojos, pero al igual que cualquier familia con un bue alcohólico se necesitaría un barril entero de esa mierda para emborracharlo.

Y por lo que estaban en el club esa noche emborracharse en lugar de un buen polvo se veía cada vez más tentador. Ni una sola mujer le había llamado la atención hasta ahora. Por supuesto un montón de mujeres hermosas se había acercado a el y a su amigo miroku. Pero él no estaba interesado. Y a miroku pues le interesaba más molestarlo que cualquier otra cosa.

-hombre tienes que calmarte, si sigues saliendo en los periódicos el club va a venirse sobre ti como un montón de ladrillos.

Inuyasha gimió cuando se fue hacia adelante para hacerle una seña a su camarero jim. No sabía si ese era su nombre real pero lo había llamado así desde hacía dos años y el nunca lo corrigió.

-¿otro?- pregunto el camarero jim. Inuyasha miro a miroku y suspiro. –que sean dos-.

El camarero se rio entre dientes mientras se agachaba y sacaba una botella de Grey Goose. –concuerdo con miroku en esto. Firmar un contrato con los yankees te hace el mayor traidor del mundo.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco. – o me hace sumamente centrado y orientado en mi carrera-

Miroku soltó un bufido. –Los nacionales te pagan más que suficiente como para estar más que ajustado cuando te toque retirarte-.

Infiernos si lo sabia tenia tanto dinero que no hallaba que hacer con el, pero a los treinta todavía le quedaban unos buenos años a su brazo para lanzar. Apenas estaba en su mejor momento, lo tenía todo. Dios le había dado la habilidad de lanzar una malvada bola rápida y mucha precisión y como su agente decía un rostro por el que las mujeres iban a un partido de beisbol.

Pero el dinero o las ofertas de trabajo no era el problema con los nacionales.

Inuyasha era.. o tenía "un estilo de vida demasiado fiestero" o como sea que la columna de chismes lo había llamado. Según el artículo inuyasha tenía una mujer diferente cada noche, y aunque sonaba jodidamente divertido estaba lejos de ser verdad. Por desgracia no tenía relaciones como las que describían y que eran creídas por las masas. Su reputación era tan conocida como lo era su brazo de lanzar.

Pero cuando los fans se preocupan más por con quien te estás acostando en vez de con quién estás jugando esas son malas noticias.

Los nacionales querían mantenerlo, que era también lo que inuyasha quería. Le gustaba la ciudad y sus hermanos y familia estaban allí. Salir de la ciudad significaba decirles adiós pero todo el mundo quería que "sentara cabeza".

Sentar la jodida cabeza. Lo decían como si fuera un estudiante universitario. Lo único que sentaría seria su trasero en el taburete.

-Será mejor que los nacionales no se enteren de lo que paso en esa habitación de hotel el miércoles- miroku uso un tono acusatorio al mencionarlo.

Inuyasha rio. –hombre tú estabas conmigo el miércoles y sabes muy bien que nada paso en esa habitación.

Su amigo soltó una risita. – y quien va a creernos si esas tres damas dicen lo contrario. Solo tienes que intentar mantener un perfil bajo-.

-Un perfil bajo- resoplo inuyasha. Tal vez no entendiste, no quieren que mantenga un perfil bajo amigo, quieren que siente cabeza.

-no lo digas asi tampoco es que te están obligando a casarte.-

-quieren que me consiga a una buena chica y me mantenga alejado de clubes y..-

-¿clubes como este?- rio miroku.

-exactamente- dijo. –tengo que renovar mi imagen.

-eres un mujeriego inuyasha. Deja ser un mujeriego- dijo en miroku en un tono que le recordaría a una anciana.

Abrió la boca. Pero bueno, no podía argumentar nada en contra de esa afirmación sentar cabeza no estaba en el vocabulario de los Taisho. Ni él ni su hermano Seshomaru se encadenarían a una mujer en el futuro.

-si dices "no odies al jugador sino al juego" voy a tirarte de tu asiento a patadas ahora mismo-.

Se echo a reír esperando mas represarías de su amigo pero cuando vio que este se giraba y escrudiñaba algo con sus oscuros ojos siguió el camino de los mismos buscando que había atrapado el interés de miroku.

Encontró a una castaña alta que bailaba con otra que no pudo ver paso sus ojos por las demás pero no había visto nada nuevo hasta que diviso una melena azabache.

Diablos siempre sintió debilidad por las morenas. Esta estaba con la castaña que miro momentos atrás y por la ue su amigo casi estaba babeando. Dejaron de bailar para dirigirse a una mesa alta y pedir una copa.

La observo mejor. Era alta probablemente le llegara por los hombros y el media su buen metro noventa bien erguido. Su piel era clara como la porcelana sin manchas y fácil de sonrojar. No podía verle los ojos desde allí pero apostaba que eran verdes o avellana. Sus labios eran carnosos y rojos con forma de arco, el tipo de boca que rogaba que le reclamaran y que inundaba los sueños de los hombres por mucho tiempo.

Su mirada bajo y ¡oh si! Su polla que había estado inactiva durante toda la noche volvió a la vida el conjunto rojo terminaba justo por encima de las rodillas y en los codos. El material se extendía por sus pechos llenos. Inuyasha se imagino quitándole el cinturón y utilizándolo en otras cosas. Lucia un cuerpo realmente apetecible, un verdadero cuerpo de mujer.

Inuyasha gimió.

-¿La azabache cierto?- pregunto miroku mirándola.-apuesto a que puede recibir lo que sea que le arrojen.

Inuyasha le dedico una mirada oscura –la azabache es mía.

Miroku rio –cálmate amigo me encanta la castaña-.

Inuyasha sostuvo la mirada hacia miroku el tiempo suficiente para hacerle saber que no estaba bromeando. Volvió su mirada de nuevo y la vio sentada jugando con el pitillo de su bebida. Uno de los asiduos Joe algo se les acerco y le dijo al oído ella se sonrojo. Y demonios ahora estaba más duro que una roca. Quería saber si ese color había viajado hacia abajo y hacia donde había llegado.

-joder- le dijo a miroku.¿ Te he dicho cuanto creo que joe es un idiota?

Miroku se rio. –no pero puedo adivinar porque piensas así.

Asintió con la cabeza con aire ausente y sus ojos se estrecharon sobre la azabache. Quien quiera que fuera no iva a irse a casa con Joe iva a irse a casa con el.


End file.
